


i could hate you now

by lcgan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Reylo - Freeform, hatetolove, not really at first, soft, stupid Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcgan/pseuds/lcgan
Summary: in which a gorgeous yet extremely irritating piece of work teaches a reclusive asshole to enjoy life. they may fall in love during the process.





	i could hate you now

**Author's Note:**

> second reylo work, my fifth work overall! please check out my other works and my wattpad is @sweetendjngs if you want to check out my first original work there. please enjoy!

Kylo Ren snarled as a thick stack of papers was tossed onto his mahogany desk, disrupting the cup of coffee beside him. Looking up, he braced himself for the vexation that was Rose Tico, his newest assistant and the apparent bane of his existence. She was short and snappy and always seemed to be sucking on a lollipop of some kind. Truly unprofessional. Don’t get him started on that painfully childish haircut of hers either, why if he had to see the bob of a mess again, he’d be tempted to rip out his own dark locks. After unclenching his eyes he found himself pleasantly surprised to see that it was not, in fact, Rose. Instead, a tall woman with the whitest blonde hair and an iron stare that he recognized easily, stood above him, her eyes trained angrily on his. “She quit.” Phasma declared, her lips stretched into a taut line.

“Christmas has come early,” Kylo said, a thin smile spreading across his face as he processed the news. 

“You need a new one, Ren,” Phasma added, her eyes still throwing daggers. “Preferably one you can tolerate or can at least tolerate you.”

“That,” Kylo reached for the papers and slowly removed the metal paperclip, overlooking the words printed on the top sheet,” would be very, very hard.” He admitted, gazing up again.

Phasma let out a strangled sound of discontentment, her fists curling up into a ball. “This has to stop, Ren. You need an assistant that won’t run away and a competent one.” She insisted, calming down a little as she leaned against his desk. “Your father called and he said he had a recommendation. Some part-time college student that seems to be interested in majoring business. ‘Hard worker, very precise, and surprisingly not annoying’ were his exact words.”

Kylo groaned at the prospect of having to work alongside someone his father decided was worth his time. But then again, his father wasn’t fond of idiots either so he could trust Han Solo’s judgment a tad bit. Realizing he didn’t have much to lose in choosing this person, he made a decision. “Call her up for me, will you? And tell her that pink grease stained jackets are not work appropriate attire, even if they’re paired with pencil skirts.” He added, his mind trailing back to the mess that was Rose Tico. 

“I don’t think that will be much of a problem, considering we’re talking about a man.” She informed him, looking down at her manicured nails.

“Great,” Kylo said, ultimately feeling indifferent. It didn’t really matter whether or not the person was a male or female, they all ended up being bumbling idiots.

“I’ve got a feeling about this one. Chase him off and I’ll make you work besides Hux.” Phasma threatened, turning to leave the room. Kylo’s face turned hot just thinking about the red-haired asshole. He could not be in the same space as Armitage Hux, not after the copy machine incident and the countless other unsatisfactory ordeals.

“I swear I won’t mess this up,” Kylo promised weakly as his supervisor went back to her office, high heels making a loud clicking sound.

-  
After tremendous hours spent on paperwork, calls, and scheduling appointments (one of which included an interview with Finn Kenobi, his father’s recommendation) Kylo finally began to pack his bag and prepare to head to his flat. His mother had called earlier to inform him that she was staying at his place for the weekend for a business trip, which meant a couple hours of intense questioning before being permitted to go to bed. 

He trudged to his car and fumbled with his keys before looking up to see that he had been completely boxed in by a large red SUV. He gritted his teeth and reached for his phone to call the tow truck company before noticing a couple of car seats in the back. He couldn’t let those poor kids stand in the cold for hours just because their parent decided to be a jackass or was in a rush, it’d be a dick thing to do and a waste of his time. Instead, he walked over to the bus stop across the street, knowing there was a 9:30 bus arriving any moment now. 

Upon reaching the stop he noticed two other people waiting beside the sign. A woman in a bright red jacket that matched her lipstick clutched her purse at her side, bracing the cold. There was another unusually burly man standing beside her, seeming to be inching closer every second. At first, Kylo ignored it, his thinking too consumed by his own problems. But when the man got more and more aggressive with his words, Kylo grew angry. The lady clearly did not want his attention, and she affirmed this politely many times. Eventually, she told him outright to ‘piss off’ in her admittedly, lovely accent. This didn’t make the situation any better and the moment the words left her mouth the man roughly grabbed her arm, prompting Kylo to step forward and shove him back. “What the fuck is your problem?” The large man asked, forgetting about the girl and nearing Ren instead. 

“You. You're my problem. Did you not hear her? Or was her faint British accent too thick for your dim brain to comprehend?”

“I can handle this-” The lady began before being cut off by Kylo.

“Quiet, I am trying to help you.” He retorted before turning back to face the burly man. He didn’t have time for weak protests, no matter how strikingly attractive this young woman was. All he wanted to do was shut this guy up and head home before dinner. “Now, why don’t you do us all a favor and-”

Kylo didn’t get to finish his sentence before a giant fist collided with the side of his face, knocking him over and onto his bottom. “Fuck!” He yelled, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek as he watched the man run away. The lady dropped to her knees on the sidewalk and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. “Here, hold this to the cut until I can find something to clean it. Oh, stop screaming. Are you aware of anywhere near here with a first aid kit?”  
“I am not going anywhere with someone I don’t know, at least give me your name so I can file a police report if I need to.” He groaned, trying to ignore the immense pain he was in. 

She laughed at him for a moment before answering, a wide smile still spread across her face. It was a lovely melodious sound, one he wouldn’t mind hearing again even if it was directed at his paranoia. “Rey. Rey Kenobi.” Something clicked in Kylo’s head and he held back a little gasp. Despite this not being the time for a revelation, he couldn’t help but take a shot. “Do you have a brother?”

“Yes, now stop talking before you bleed out.” 

“I can bleed out?” He asked, rather panicked at the sudden lethal information. 

Rey rolled her eyes and stifled another laugh before pulling him up to his feet. “That was a joke, smart one.”

“I-I knew that.” He insisted as he began to guide her in the direction of his workplace.

-

 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, you know that?” Rey huffed, continuing her angry incessant rambling about how he was a grown man and should know better than to try and get into unnecessary fights. “And so stubborn too! You get that from your father.”

“And you sound like my mother.” Kylo retorted, rolling his eyes and hoisting himself up onto a nearby desk, watching as she pried the first aid kit off its place on the wall. 

On the walk there, he quickly learned that Rey was quite familiar with his father. He’d taught a couple of her classes at the local university and she’d helped him work on his cars on her free time. Apparently, she’d heard much about Kylo himself and wasn’t very impressed. She didn’t want to specify what she had heard, but Kylo was determined to have a chat with his father about it anyways.

She set the first aid kit down on the spot beside him before looking back up at him with narrowed eyes. “Shut up, and don’t tell your dad I said that.” She began to rifle through the box before coming up with a bottle of something and a tube of antibacterial ointment. She drew out a piece of cotton before dabbing some of the bottle’s liquid onto the ball. 

Kylo took in a sharp breath as she wedged herself between his legs and reached up gingerly to study the cut on his cheek. “This might sting a bit.” She winced, despite not being the one in pain. 

“Sure, whatever,” Kylo answered, trying not to focus on the way her body fit perfectly against his. He found it odd that she’d decided to plant herself right there instead of asking him to move to the side or letting him tend to his own wound. His thoughts were quickly cleared from his mind as she pressed the cool, wet cotton piece on his cheek. The pain induced him to grit his teeth, feeling very tempted to swat Rey’s hand away but refraining from actually doing so. He was the one who basically volunteered to get hit and in her defense no less. He didn’t get the liberty to be weak now of all times. He sucked it up and ignored the already fading sting. 

She pulled away after some time, setting it off to the side as she reached for the tube of ointment. Rey tucked a couple of strands of hair behind her ear before unscrewing the cap off. Kylo’s eyes followed her hand as it found it’s way to his thigh, pressing down on his leg as she leaned up and brushed the ointment over the cut with her finger. He was very conscious of her hand moving slightly against his thigh as she applied it. He tried to avert his eyes and failed, finding himself staring at her face. The silence was awkward but comfortable and he was a tad bit relieved when she broke it. 

“There.” She mumbled, taking a step back to admire her work. 

“Great,” Kylo said, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding before attempting to get down from the desk. 

“Wait, there is a small problem,” Rey said, gently setting her hand on his chest to make him stay. His eyes trailed down to where her small palm met the outside of his coat. She quickly pulled her hand away before stepping away from him. “The band-aid.”

“Oh, give it to me. I can put it on myself.” He assured her, looking around for the strip of white so he could finally leave. 

She walked back over to the first aid kit and pulled out a colored box of what appeared to be assorted Princess band-aids. Kylo groaned softly, not exactly jovial about having to face his mother later. “The good thing is that there are different ones so that you can choose your favorite princess,” Rey said, a smile spread across her red lips as she waved the box at him excitedly.

“Just hand them over, Kenobi.” Kylo sighed, not wanting to risk having a disgusting scab grow on his face. 

“Uh-uh, not until you make a choice, Ren. Who will it be? Ariel or Jasmine or maybe, you’d go for a classic like Cinderella?” She teased, looking through the box to spot different people. 

“Any of them will be fine.” Kylo insisted, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly, careful not to disturb his cut. 

“No, tell me.” Rey jutted out her chin defiantly. 

“Fine! Give me Tiana.” He exclaimed, jumping up from his place on the desk. 

Rey drew out a Princess and the Frog bandaid and gave him a wink. “Why, excellent choice.” She said, opening it up before approaching him and leaning up to press it on to his skin. She ran her finger along the band-aid, smoothing it out for him, before dragging her thumb down the rest of his face softly. Kylo felt himself gulp slightly as their eyes met once again, his trailing down to her bright colored mouth. She stood there for a brief moment, surveying his face with a serious expression before moving away. “You’re good to go.” She said, slipping on her jacket, leaving Kylo confused. 

“How will you get home?” He asked, clearing his throat slightly as he adjusted his own coat.

She shrugged and turned around to face him. “I’m probably just going to walk. You made me miss my bus anyway.”

Kylo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. She couldn’t possibly be walking after the whole ordeal that led them here in the first place.“Your home, is it near?” 

“A couple blocks.” 

“A couple as in?”

“Twenty or so.” She mumbled, twisting her heel and looking down at the floor. 

He thought about it for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he’d brought her here in the first place which meant that if she didn’t go home safely it would be on his conscious. Groaning, he snatched up his car keys before making his way towards the elevators. “I hope you know your address.”

“What do you take me for, Ren? An idiot?” She answered, following him closely behind.


End file.
